


Where Art Thou, Romeo

by Gothams_Only_Wolf, pickleplum



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing someone is never easy, but when you technically don't exist? It's even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Art Thou, Romeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightphoenix2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/gifts).



> [Gotham] I have to post this at some point and I have been neglecting my BSS readers so, sad fic for you but still a fic? 
> 
> *dives under rock to avoid tomatoes 'n miscellaneous objects*

* * *

**-May 10, 2024; Seattle, WA, United States-**

It starts like any other Kaiju battle: the klaxon sounds and _Romeo_ waits in his bay for Bruce and Trevin. 

**It's a Cat IV, I think. I hate those damn things,** Trevin complains, scrubbing at his face while their trusted Drivesuit team tightens the screws on his armor.

 _Wrecked a nice dream, too,_ Bruce sighs over the link as they're released to the Conn-pod. 

**_About what?_** _Romeo_ asks as they sync up to his systems and get the all clear from LOCCENT.

An image flashes through the shared Drift.

 ** _On second thought,_** says _Romeo_ , data pinking a little, **_I don't wanna know._**

**Good choice there, Big Gun,** says Trevin, shaking his head clear.

 _ **Real** mature, guys,_ Bruce huffs to cover a fierce blush.

The flight to Seattle passes quietly.

Romeo breaks the silence. **_I don't like this,_** he frets. **_Going out alone._**

_What? Relax, Ro. We've done this plenty 'a times before,_ Bruce soothes with a wash of confidence. 

**_But so many of us have gone down like this since Gipsy. Please, guys, ask for back-up._**

**Ro's right, Bruce. No one's made it outta a one-on-one with a Cat IV,** Trevin's worry flows over the link on a wave of impressions of wrecked Jaegers and dead Rangers. 

_C'mon, guys. We've survived this long; no little Kaiju like this one's gonna get us,_ Bruce challenges even though his part of the bond wavers. _We got this sucker._

 ** _Alright. Can we make this one get a sand facial?_** _Romeo_ laughs as they land solidly in the harbor. 

**We'll try!**

_Sure thing, Big Gun._

The simultaneous responses boost _Romeo_ 's flagging confidence, especially as they get their first look at the Kaiju, with its huge jaws and powerful forelimbs as it bursts from the water to greet them.

Codename 'Kabiri.'

 _Let's take it down!_ yells Bruce.

They charge in, arm cocked back and ready. 

The first punch lands and Kabiri staggers back.

The battle's on.

When the Kaiju swipes at the Conn-pod, _Romeo_ blocks with a speed exceeding his specs.

 ** _Not my pilots, asshole!_** snarls _Romeo_ as they back up to fire his chest Gatling.

They cheer as Kabiri burns.

Kabiri, smoldering, lurches for them—Romeo dodges—Giant claws shatter his visor—Too slowly—Stab through his chest—Romeo-Trev-Bruce screams—Hydraulic lines snap—Kabiri seizes an arm and wrenches it off—Romeo bleeds fluid and fuel—

And Bruce-Romeo-Trev knows what he has to do to save the city.

 ** _I-I'm sorry,_** says _Romeo_. 

_It's okay, Big Gun. Our number's up. Do what we have to,_ soothes Bruce, flooding the Bond with love.

 ** _I love you both so much,_** _Romeo_ quavers.

 **We love you, too, Romeo,** replies Trevin. **Do it.**

**_I'm so sorry. I won't let you suffer._**

_Romeo_ calculates the exact trajectory he needs and rushes Kabiri head-on. 

_Thanks. You can always find us in the Drift._

Romeo's flying tackle forces the Kaiju beneath the water's surface, crushing its skull.  
The angle of impact breaks the twins' necks and severs their brain stems.

 ** _I know._**

They don't feel a thing.

* * *

**-10 May 2026; Puanga-Rua, WKO, New Zealand-**

_Romeo_ 's _pain-loss-hopeless_ screams wake half the other Jaegers napping in their charging bays. He disengages his frame's connection and lets it fall to the floor.

 _Worry-comfort_ floods their network as _Romeo_ 's siblings entwine themselves in his frazzled data.

He shakes free. **_I-I can't! I can't kee—_** _Romeo_ stretches, fractures, even as he forces his frame out of the bay, down to the island's shore.

 _Striker_ latches onto his presence and follows, radiating _understanding-consolation_. 

_Romeo_ stumbles into the waves. **_How do I know, Strike?_**

 _Know what?_ _Striker_ catches _Romeo_ 's frame before he collapses into the waves.

**_If I can find 'em in the Drift?_ **

_Striker_ sparkles with affection. _They're there alright. Ye jus' gotta look._

 _Romeo_ flickers confusion.

 _Simple, really. Here._ _Striker_ takes _Romeo_ 's hand and tugs him above the surf line. _Sit with me fer a sec._

They fold to the sand.

 _Striker_ envelopes _Romeo_ 's data, keeps holding his hand. _Think 'a th' last moment with 'em._

**_Strike, I—_**

A spark of _determination-anger_ flares from zher. _Don' argue wit' me. Ye wanna see 'em, right?_

_Romeo_ shrinks, ragged edges smoothing. _Agreement_.

 _Then listen._ _Striker_ pulses _understanding-encouragement_. _Reach fer that last moment, even if it hurts like hell._

_Romeo_ gathers himself and pushes himself into his single most painful memory, keening. 

He and his world shift to the glowing blue he's only seen in the Drift.

"What took you so long, Big Gun?" asks Bruce, snagging Romeo's right hand.

Trevin graps the left, teasing, "Yeah! We've been waiting."

 _Romeo_ glimmers with happiness as he sees the three of them are the same height. And Bruce and Trev have surfboards!

"We wanna show you the green room!"

"C'mon!"

The trio laugh and laugh and laugh at _Romeo_ 's attempts to surf. Even with Drift-transferred skills, he's objectively terrible.

Not that he cares.

Once they're exhausted, they head back to the brothers' house to meet Meeps.  
_Romeo_ glows from his core at the discovery he and the cat purr at the same frequency. They purr together as he sits between Bruce and Trev on the couch.

Bruce sighs and looks at _Romeo_ with shiny eyes. "Hey. You can't stay forever, Big Gun. You gotta go back." He strokes _Romeo_ 's new visor.

Trevin pats his shoulder. "Gotta go keep your Dad company."

"Can I come back?" _Romeo_ 's voice quivers.

"Of course!"

"Any time!"

The twins smile as they pull him up off the couch.

"I'll always love you," says _Romeo_. 

Bruce hugs him tightly and kisses the top of his head. "I know."

"We love you, too," says Trev. "Now get back to that pretty Jaeger of yours."

 _Romeo_ red-shifts all the way to infrared. "You know about Ashao?!" he yelps as they shove him to the edge of the Drift.

"Ha! Knew before you did!"

"See ya, Big Gun!"

 _Romeo_ rocks back into his frame. He recalibrates his sensors after the blue of the Drift and scans his environment.

The sun's peeking over the water and his head is pillowed on _Striker_ 's thigh.

 ** _Thanks, Striker,_** he purrs.

 _Dun menshunit._

**_Ya get to see your boys there?_ **

_Striker_ flickers _silver-sad_. _'ve only got mem'ries, Romeo._

 _Romeo_ flares with surprise. **_Why not?_**

_They're- they can't reach th' Drift. Something's holdin' 'em up._ _Striker_ blurs as _loss-blue_ filters into zher's presence. _Same with Gipsy's Big Becket._

 ** _'m sorry, Strike,_** _Romeo_ wraps _Striker_ in a layer of _love-compassion-together_. **_So we need to keep living for ourselves and them._**

 _Yep. I wanna talk t' 'em again **so** **badly** ,_ _Striker_ vibrates with spikes of eager green, _but I kin wait. Long as it takes._

 ** _And I'll be here with ya, Strike._**

_Thanks, Ro._

They watch the sunrise, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oww, oww, oww. That hurt so bad and I couldn't sleep 'til I had it out. Feedback welcome as usual~


End file.
